A partir das masmorras - Por Theo Nott
by ARevolution
Summary: A partir do momento em que o chapéu seletor grita "Slytherin" nós aplaudimos, mesmo que por educação, os novos alunos da casa verde e prata. Então, ai morre todas as brigas, discussões e inimizades... Ou assim que deveria ser!


**Personagens não são meus, infelizmente. **

**Capitulo um – O despertar de um talento**

_**1º de setembro de 1995 – King's Cross**_

Nasci em uma família de sangue-puro que apreciam a pontualidade, portanto, já estava há horas esperando o Expresso de Hogwarts para embarcar em mais um ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, porém eu não estava muito animado, a escola já se tornara monótona, sempre aconteciam às mesmas coisas: Gryffindor ganhava a copa das casas e só falavam de Harry Potter e como ele salvaria o mundo mágico nesse ano, sendo o herói que todos gostavam e o garoto perfeito.

Quando pequeno sonhava no dia que colocaria meus pés em Hogwarts, agora sonho no dia que irei sair dela. Não me levem a mal, mas quando meu pai falava na sua época de estudante junto ao Senhor Malfoy e outros amigos bruxos, parecia sem duvida mais interessante e emocionante. Às vezes me pergunto por que fui nascer no mesmo ano que Harry Potter, o-menino-que-sobreviveu.

O deprimente som chegou a meus ouvidos, inconscientemente meus ombros caíram e minha expressão ficou de puro desanimo assim que vi o grande vagão vermelho parando a minha frente. Esperava o momento de entrar naquele trem e logo achar uma cabine vazia para poder dormir até chegar à escola, então me despedi brevemente de meu pai, desejando um bom ano, e embarquei no Expresso de Hogwarts.

– Por Merlin, que tenha uma cabine vazia! – sussurrava desviando de imbecis que ocupavam espaço no corredor ficando parado com cara de estúpidos esperando seus amiguinhos arrumarem as coisas na cabine à frente.

No final do corredor havia um compartimento vazio que logo ocupei com minhas coisas, acomodei minha gata Nashira em cima do banco, sentei-me preguiçosamente ao seu lado e esperei que todos subissem e se acomodassem para partirmos.

Ouvi vozes conhecidas próximas a minha cabine, virei meu rosto para a janela no intuito de esconder-me, mas foi tudo em vão, pois logo a porta foi aberta e três pessoas entraram conversando animados, Draco, Pansy e Blaise. Pareceriam ter me ignorado até verem Nashira os olhando atenta e com cara não tão alegre.

– Ah, Theo – Pansy se pronunciou sentando-se ao lado da bolota de pelos brancos – Nashira cresceu bastante... Está tão bonitinha! – seus olhos olharam fixamente para os meus, como se me analisasse.

– Ela está com sete meses – não estava com vontade alguma de conversar com Pansy.

– Pensei que você fosse sentar com a tonta da Daphne e seus amiguinhos – arqueei a sobrancelha – Nós brigamos de novo, Theo! Não aguento mais a irmã ridícula dela.

– Não liga, ela está chateada porque Astória estava falando com Draco – o loiro apenas revirou os olhos e voltou à leitura de um livro qualquer, enquanto Pansy resmungou e lançou seu pior olhar a Blaise.

Instalou-se aquele silêncio conhecido e apreciado por Draco e por mim. Silêncio esse que fazia com que a moça sentada ao meu lado balançasse compulsivamente sua perna e seguisse resmungando baixinho.

Acabei entendendo a relação de Pansy e Draco, ela se baseia no seguinte: Pansy faz de tudo para que Draco perceba e se interesse por ela. Este sabe o que ela faz, mas se faz de indiferente por considerá-la sua melhor amiga e também porque isso o diverte.

Finalmente o trem começou a mover-se, os estudantes se acalmariam e eu poderia apreciar o silêncio na cabine. Bom, é o que eu pensava, pois logo a pessoa que eu jamais imaginaria, abriu a boca.

– Como foram as férias de vocês? – Draco deixou o livro no banco. Suas mãos pousaram delicadamente em seus joelhos enquanto falavam.

– Foram entediantes, não via à hora de voltar – Blaise é o único que um dia poderia ter a vontade de lecionar em Hogwarts, provavelmente seria poção.

– As minhas poderiam ter sido melhores. Papai estava bastante ocupado com o que vai acontecer esse ano em Hogwarts, e mamãe passou as férias inteiras reclamando dos criados.

– O que vai acontecer esse ano, Draco? – Pansy e sua curiosidade importuna.

– Você verá! Então como foi as suas, Theo? – olhou-me rapidamente. Conhecia aquele olhar de quem pedia socorro, e era sempre quando Pansy fazia alguma coisa importuna.

– Foram normais. Vovó estava obcecada por plantas, não aguentava mais sujeira daquele lugar.

– Plantas são coisas do Longbottom, eca! Não estranharia caso o achassem dormindo abraçado a uma planta.

– Espero que você não esteja chamando minha avó de Longbottom, Parkinson.

Instalou-se um silêncio estranho na cabine, eu a olhava com aquela típica cara interrogativa e ela me olhava corada. Draco e Blaise seguravam o riso, pois sabiam que era uma brincadeira.

– Não sabia que Pansy perdeu seu senso de humor, será que aquele Gryffindor roubou algo mais que isso? – Draco falou e logo depois gargalhou debochado, novamente Pansy corou. Blaise e eu não entendemos nada, até que ela nos contou toda a história com o Gryffindor

– Mas lembre-se: _O que acontece nas masmorras fica nas masmorras._

Essas palavras ecoaram em minha mente durante todo o resto da viajem


End file.
